


AchristmaZ Fan fiction.

by thedemonbehindyou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonbehindyou/pseuds/thedemonbehindyou
Summary: A kiss under the mistletoe to warm fireplace snuggles. Anything you want with your Ateez bias.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	AchristmaZ Fan fiction.

So here's the list. Please leave a comment on which member you would like the story write for and any extra details. Thanks for reading. 

PS: Seonghwa and Yeosangie are my ultimate bias so I may write alot more for those two. I mean I do love all of them but SeongSang has a special place in my heart. 

You can also asked for ships as Well, like WooSan and such. 

PROMPTS

Parents Night Out

Christmas Vacation

Xmas Conflict

Real vs. Artificial  
Which kind of Christmas tree do you like? 

Mother's Wish List

Over the River  
... and through the woods to Grandmother’s house we go! A favorite holiday travel destination or memory.

Happy and Healthy?  
The holiday season is usually good for a few extra pounds. In your opinion, is it more important to eat as much as you want and be happy, or to watch what you eat and be healthy?

Family Game Night

Story Time Memories 

Black Friday

Helping Holidays

No Place Like Home

It's December

Ambrosia Day

Movie Night

Heartfelt Gifts

Winter Wonderland

Christmas Decor

Must be Santa

Bah Humbug 

Christmas Countdown

An American Carol

Dear Santa

Thank you and feel free to request!!


End file.
